Traditional movable louvre structures are made of wood. A control bar is used to move a plurality of louvres in unison with one another. The control bar is secured to the louvres by means of small staples embedded in the wood material forming the louvres.
The above arrangement is not feasible when working with plastic or vinyl shutters. Furthermore, even with a wooden shutter, the staples connecting the control bar to the shutters are often pulled out and difficult to reinsert in the wood, particularly by the home user of the shutter.